


Henka no Kaze

by Mirabeller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Edo Period, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabeller/pseuds/Mirabeller
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, hijo de undaimyōcuyo poder abismal le brinda economía y comodidades ostentosas, se ve embelesado cuando conoce a un joven habilidoso en el arte del entretenimiento y placer, seduciéndolo con el fascinante y enigmático mundo al que pertenece y del que aparenta no haber retorno.Yuuri descubrirá, a partir de su inexperiencia, que el'Mundo flotante'al que fue empujado no sólo se trata de kimonos, retratos y danzas sugestivas. Y que el joven de particulares ojos azules por el cual se vio interesado esconde mucho más que una personalidad fría y distante.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky





	1. I. Kaika kiku 開花菊 - Crisantemo florecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki, hijo de un _daimyô_ cuyo poder abismal le brinda economía y comodidades ostentosas, se ve embelesado cuando conoce a un joven habilidoso en el arte del entretenimiento y placer, seduciéndolo con el fascinante y enigmático mundo al que pertenece y del que aparenta no haber retorno.
> 
> Yuuri descubrirá, a partir de su inexperiencia, que el ' _Mundo flotante'_ al que fue empujado no sólo se trata de kimonos, retratos y danzas sugestivas. Y que el joven de particulares ojos azules por el cual se vio interesado esconde mucho más que una personalidad fría y distante.

>   
>  Amanecer lejos de casa  
>  Niebla sobre las montañas
> 
> Matsuo Bashô

###### I. Kaika kiku 開花菊 - Crisantemo florecido

____ ____

_____ _

____

______ _ _

____

Era Kan'en - Año 1749

____

_______ _ _ _

____

La imagen que reflejaba el pequeño espejo redondo sobre el tocador era la de un muchacho desanimado y preocupado. 

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Un muchacho de rubios cabellos deslizaba el pincel sobre sus labios carmesí con suma atención, no tenía intenciones de cometer el terrible error de arruinar su maquillaje. Ya había pasado por aquel suceso semanas atrás y le costó una semana sin desayuno debido a que llegó tarde a su reunión con el cliente. No se lo deseaba a nadie. 

____

_______ _ _ _

____

—Yuri, voy a entrar. 

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Tal vez fue pura suerte, o una especie de instinto que lo llevó a acostumbrarse a esa clase de interrupciones por parte de su hermano mayor cuando estaba en medio de su preparación para el dichoso banquete. Pero Yuri logró no ensuciar la terminación de la comisura de sus labios cuando Viktor apareció en la puerta de su habitación. 

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Era mejor omitir el hecho de que su hermano había perdido la costumbre de pedir permiso. 

____

_______ _ _ _

____

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —en un movimiento lento guardó el pincel y tomó el trozo de carbón para empezar con el delineado en sus ojos. Su cabello aún no estaba listo tampoco, y faltaban tan sólo cuatro horas para que se presentara en la _o-chaya _.__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__Yuri miró al muchacho de cabellos plateados através del espejo, intercalando la mirada entre su maquillaje y el rostro iluminado de Viktor. Permanecía todavía en sus ropas de dormir, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de su día libre._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__—Procura no olvidar nada, cuida las cuerdas vocales al momento de cantar, tampoco alces la voz por tonterías o no se interesarán en ti para que madre pueda llamarte otra vez. —dijo en voz suave, no como un consejo, sino como una orden._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__La mano del muchacho rubio se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto el carbón presionó sobre su ojo derecho. Viró hacia el mayor, tan serio como de costumbre cuando se trataba de trabajo._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__—Lo tendré en cuenta. —respondió. Yuri volvió a la tarea de su pintura, no era momento de perder el tiempo. Incluso si Viktor aparecía frente a él como en cada ocasión que sabía que se alistaba a solas en su cuarto._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__Su hermano mayor lo había vuelto una especie de ritual el presentarse cuando se maquillaba, sólo cuando las pinturas tocaban su rostro. Y Yuri ya no se enfurecía al oír los consejos que tan bien ahora guardaba para sí y recordaba en cada banquete._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__No advirtió la mano que de repente acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, desordenando algunos mechones rubios. Yuri se corrió con un gesto disfrazado de molestia, pero Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el fruncimiento de sus cejas se debía a la incomodidad por recibir un gesto cariñoso. El orgullo no sería abandonado tan fácilmente._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__Viktor sonrió en su lugar, sin mencionar nada más. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta sin que Yuri pudiera agradecerle en voz alta. Pero tampoco hacía falta._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__En un gesto lento acomodó el carbón entre sus dedos y volvió a la tarea de remarcar su párpado inferior. Sin embargo, su mirada, pese a permanecer puesta en su propia imagen en el espejo, no era realmente consciente de lo que veía en frente. Su mente se detuvo en el momento en que sus cabellos fueron acariciados por la mano de Viktor, y en sus palabras cargadas de aquel cariño que solía demostrar de manera tan particular._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__Su hermano era siempre tan cuidadoso y protector que sino fuese por los años que lo conocía diría que sólo quería fastidiarlo._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__O tal vez sí tenía intenciones de molestarlo._ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__Con los años comprendió que Viktor deseaba su crecimiento personal y profesional através del régimen estricto de entrenamiento que implicaba practicar con él. Y Yuri, con su carácter revelde y volátil, debía hacer a un lado su actitud y obedecer al que era su hermano mayor. Viktor era el _hôkan[1] _más requerido de todo lógicamente sabía lo que hacía.__ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____No obstante, solía preguntarse las razones por las cuales únicamente lo entrenaba a él y rechazaba a los hermanos que suplicaban ser preparados por él, por un hôkan de renombre._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuri, en alguna pequeña parte de su alma, quería creer que era especial._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Ya has tenido el tiempo suficiente, es hora de colocarte el kimono. —la puerta corrediza se abrió por segunda vez, a diferencia de los pasos suaves de Viktor, los de su madre eran firmes e invasivos._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—No he terminado aún. —Yuri fue levantado por los aires y acomodado con una postura recta en el centro de la habitación por la mujer de cabellos castaños. Su ceño fruncido no significaba otra cosa que irritación._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—¿Y qué te tiene perdiendo el tiempo? Tengo a Yuuko esperando por ti. Sabes bien que el señor Kurodo no estará feliz de hacerlo, lo has hecho esperar muchas veces en menos de tres meses._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Los labios de Minako se entreabieron para resolplar con hastío, mientras que sus manos hacían señas para que la criada ingresara al cuarto._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuri frunció los labios, su cuerpo siendo vestido y desvestido tan deliberadamente era una sensación a la cual todavía no se acostumbraba. Más aún por la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos expresivos, siempre con una sonrisa adornando su rostro e incomodándolo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—El señor Kurodo...-_ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Silencio. No me respondas. —Minako cortó las palabras del menor en cuanto este mencionó el nombre de su cliente—. Yuuko, vístelo de una vez. —con la demanda en el aire hecha, la joven se aproximó a Yuri con el kimono en sus brazos y lista para alistarlo, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de disculpas y arrepentimiento por lo que haría a continuación—. Es su trabajo, deja de sentir lástima por él, niña. —Minako se alejó de los jóvenes y se retiró de la habitación._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Un tranquilo silencio se formó en el ambiente, uno que Yuri agradeció que Yuuko no cortara porque de lo contrario habría enrojecido de la vergüenza._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____En el primer piso de la _okiya_ Minako buscaba a su hijo predilecto. Título que se había ganado por miles de razones y no sólo por el maravilloso hecho de que las ganancias fueran en aumento. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Lo encontró en el almacén de los _zori_ , acomodando los calzados con una expresión tranquila, casi complacida. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Dentro de unos días tienes cita con el _damyō_. —dijo de pronto apreciendo a su lado. El gesto de Viktor no cambió, manteniéndose tan sereno como si nada se le hubiera informado. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Lo sé._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Minako mordió su lengua ante el frío tono de voz contrario. Por supuesto, no eran buenas noticias, jamás lo serían._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Cuando pises el suelo de la maldita Casa, recuérdalo, recuerda esto. —la mujer apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del menor, no le sorprendió percatarse que Viktor estaba tenso, lo que la sorprendió fue la distancia que de repente impuso por propia voluntad._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Iré a tomar un poco de aire, madre. —Viktor sonreía falsamente en su sencillo kimono blanco y sus cabellos sueltos, estos le ofrecían una imagen fantasmal y preciosa._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Minako intentó ver más allá del gesto risueño y las mejillas levemente coloradas de una imprevista vergüenza, pero falló penosamente cuando Viktor se giró y cruzó los pasillos en dirección a la salida sin darle siquiera la chance de despedirse._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Viktor quería estar solo. Y Minako debía resignarse a respetar aquello._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____En las afueras de la _okiya_ Okukawa, sobre un puente levadizo que cruzaba el lago acristalado en el que un cardumen de peces nadaba libremente de lado a otro, el muchacho de mirada distraída apreciaba el paisaje bajo él, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la baranda de madera roja, misma que hacía contraste con el aspecto pulcro de Viktor. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____No advertía realmente la cantidad de miradas que reposaban en él con deseo y curiosidad, puesto que tanta era su aparente concentración en las aguas y los pequeños peces frenéticos que, incluso de haberlo hecho, le habría traído sin cuidado. La realidad de su belleza le era consciente cuando jugaba con sus clientes y estos mismos remarcaban esta característica. Sólo así Viktor podía presumir de su singular aspecto._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Sin embargo, todo era diferente si de admirar otra clase de belleza se trataba; la misma que frecuentaba ahora mismo cuando contaba con días libres para renovar sus aires. Aquellos peces anaranjados entre erráticos movimientos encantaban a Viktor sin saberlo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Esto lo llevaba a asociarse a sí mismo con uno de los peces, cualquiera de todos ellos, mientras que los demás reflejaban el número incierto de clientes que, cargados de intenciones malsanas, llegaban a él como si fuera el único pez en el estanque. Tan pequeño a simple vista, pero con un mundo enorme dentro de la ignorancia de aquellos preciosos animales._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____En su mente aquella imagen poseía cierto encanto y belleza._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Un imponente sol recaía en _Edo_ , otorgando un día soleado para los pueblerinos que caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles, sumidos en las tareas por cumplir a lo largo del nuevo día. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Viktor disfrutaba de la cálida estación en silencio. Mantenía el firme pensamiento de que la mayoría de las personas eran más felices, aparentemente más energizadas inclusive. Hasta el grupo de samurais cruzando el puente conversaban amenos entre ellos, parecían no recordar las responsabilidades con las que cargaban._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Era la mejor época del año. Pese a que, harto de escuchar tal mentira y fingir agrado, solían asemejar su imagen con lo puro de la nieve. También su dulce indiferencia era una razón para remarcar y comparar con la gélida estación según sus escandalosos clientes._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Pero Viktor se sentía un fiel amigo del sol._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Sintió los brazos entumecidos y echó un último vistazo a los peces, creyendo que ya era tiempo de regresar a la _okiya_. La visita rutinaria y matutina estaba hecha. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Su vista se alzó con algo de melancolía, cruzándose en el camino con la imponencia del Castillo _Edo_ que, a varios metros de distancia, se levantaba orgulloso tras las incontables manzanas de casas que parecían protegerlo de alguna posible calamidad. _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Se mantuvo observando aquel paisaje por varios segundos y, antes de darse cuenta, su estómago ya estaba retorciéndose. Ya era momento de regresar. A cientos de metros, rodeado por una inmensa fosa de aguas claras y campos de jardines verdes, en el interior del Castillo _Edo _un joven despertaba de su letargo en su correspondiente habitación._ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____El muchacho de oscura cabellera se removió fastidioso entre las sábanas de su lecho; una ráfaga de viento ingresó por los ventanales de su cuarto y Yuuri se incorporó cuando el incómodo frío lo envolvió, despertándolo por completo. El brillo del sol se hizo un espacio entre algunos rincones del cuarto, embelleciendo el ambiente silencioso con su luminación._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Una voz lo llamó de pronto desde el otro lado de la puerta con cuidado._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Yuuri-san, estoy entrando._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____El mencionado largó un bostezo. La voz del samurai personal de su padre jamás podría ser una molestia para los oídos sensibles de Yuuri, mucho menos a tan temprana hora de la mañana._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Puedes pasar. —informó con la voz adormecida._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Un hombre de rasgos duros se hizo presente ante Yuuri, el cual se puso de pie y fue detrás del cambiador para mudar sus prendas de dormir. El mayor al verlo enseñó una reverencia a modo de disculpa, su visita al parecer había sido de lo más inoportuna._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Dime qué quiere mi padre ahora, Otabek. —el acento japonés transformó el nombre del samurai en uno por completo diferente. La evidente _"u" _al final siempre sonaba cómica para el muchacho de procedencia kazaja._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Otabek carraspeó antes de poder hablar._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—El señor Toshiya requiere de su presencia en cuanto la reunión culmine._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Un insulto por lo bajo fue arrojado al aire. El japonés se mostró ante Otabek vestido con unas prendas diferentes a las anteriores y, mientras murmuraba entre insultos al que parecía ser su padre, cerraba las aperturas del _kosode _[2] al rededor de su pecho, permitiendo por unos segundos que la piel se viera entreverada a los ojos incómodos del samurai por tal descuido._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—¿Y a qué hora se supone que la reunión termine? —cuestionó Yuuri intentando omitir el mal humor._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—A la hora del Gallo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—¿Al atardecer? —subiendo el tono de la voz, alterado—. ¿No debía reunirse con el _Shogun _? —Yuuri fulminó con la mirada a Otabek, y éste le enseñó su más cordial reverencia cuando notó que la molestia gradualmente se apoderaba del japonés._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Ha cumplido con los mandatos solicitados por el Shogun al amanecer. —al incorporarse se encontró con la seriedad plasmada en el rostro del hijo de su señor. El kazajo, respetuoso a pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme frente a la ansiosa actitud de Yuuri._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—De acuerdo, dile que allí estaré. Puedes retirarte. —el japonés dio por finalizada la charla cuando dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Otabek. Tras una última reverencia el samurai partió._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Se quedó varado en el medio del cuarto, observando como los rayos del sol se adentraban al mismo mientras sus pensamientos divagaban como de costumbre._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri ciertamente no sabía muy bien que podía esperar de una conversación con su padre. Ya no quería lidiar con la repetida idea de que podría necesitar más criados para cuidar de él, o más bien vigilarlo, porque era exactamente lo que hacían._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La era de paz en la que el país nippon se encontraba parecía no relajar a su padre; la obsesión por controlar las cuidades-estado bajo su dominio había llevado a los pueblerinos a las protestas por las subidas de impuestos, y los campesinos se negaban a entregar las cosechas correspondientes, repercutiendo en constantes demandas de los pueblos._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Toshiya no sólo lidaba con las quejas del Shogun, sino que los consejales lo habían amenazado de relevarlo de su puesto si no cumplía con su trabajo. Un pueblo furioso significaba peligro, y no era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos. Ni nunca._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Por lo mismo Toshiya había dejado de frecuentar amistades con las que solía ir a bares por las noches, o a aquellos lugares de supuesta buena reputación en donde abundaban mujeres y hombres. Ahora debía centrarse en solucionar lo importante antes de que los pueblerinos se levantaran en su contra. Mantener el régimen de _Edo _era fundamental._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Esto había llevado al _daimyō >, o como a Yuuri se empecinaba en llamarlo a escondidas; el vasallo del _Shogun _, a encerrarse sobre la torre más alta del Castillo imperial con sus propios consejales. Sin embargo, los criados, al contrario de lo que Yuuri creyó, aún seguían las órdenes de su señor y procuraban cuidar la espalda del hijo menor de la familia imperial._ _ _ _ ___

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri seguía unas cuantas órdenes a sus aburridos e inexpertos veintitrés años, y una de ellas era la de frecuentar únicamente los jardines y los alrededores del complejo militar, jamás debía sentir interés por el exterior, jamás debía salir solo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Era sofocante._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Si quería salir era acompañado por los sirvientes de su padre._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Resignado a las órdenes acatadas durante toda su vida, no podía negar que contaba con un estilo de vida envidiable y cómodo a los ojos de los empleados o incluso de los samurais residentes._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____El problema era que Yuuri se había saltado unas cuantas etapas de su vida al ser un hijo sumamente obediente, y la extrema comodidad empezaba a aburrirlo mientras que el peligro y la adrenalina parecían ser las mejores opciones para su idea de fuga momentánea._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La curiosidad por conocer más del mundo exterior alimentaba a su alma protegida. Una arriesgada combinación si al hijo de un _daimyō _nos referimos._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri intentó olvidar su molestia con su padre hasta que fuera la hora de la reunión. Fue en busca de su té de la mañana y en el recorrido por los interminables pasillos se encontró con una fila de samurais caminando en sentido a contrario, probablemente para encontrarse con su padre. Otabek estaba entre ellos, con una vestimenta sombría al igual que los demás, diferente a las armaduras que recordaba que utilizaban cuando Yuuri era tan sólo un niño._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Un Japón libre de guerras traía cambios tan rotundos como los estragos que había causado._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Cuando por fin cruzó la enormidad de la puerta, ya con el té entibiándole las manos, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al sentir el cálido viento veraniego acariciar su rostro. Yuuri sonrió, percibiendo como sus malos ánimos mutaban._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Sus mañanas transcurrían entre paseos y recorridos por los infinitos jardines, buscando el tronco de un árbol para ponerse cómodo y escribir _haikū _[3] hasta que uno de los criados lo encontraba tras los matorrales, anunciando que el almuerzo para él ya estaba listo. El hijo del _daimyō _asentía, diciendo que pronto estaría en el cuarto de alimento. Y el criado se retiraba._ _ _ _ ____

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri entonces cambiaba de puesto, adentrándose hasta el final de los árboles y abandonando la zona de los jardines, así los empleados no podrían interrumpirlo y él podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera sin molestias de por medio, explayando sus ideas sobre mundos desconocidos basados en los _haikū _de Matsuō Basho._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Pero ahora, cuando acabó con su té y cargaba con la taza por caminos conocidos de piedra cercanos a los cuarteles de soldados, Yuuri no sentía deseos de escribir _haikū _, tampoco podía imaginarlos para luego plasmarlos sobre papel. Yuuri se sentía tan vacío como la taza que sostenían sus manos ansiosas. Sin inspiración alguna._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La inspiración sencillamente no llegaba a él como antes._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Aburrido. Todo lo que lo rodeaba, cada día, era aburrido._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Y la culpa la tenía su maldito padre, tan entusiasmado con la idea de encerrarlo hasta que encontrara una nueva excusa para divertirse a costa de su vida arruinada._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri no lo había pensado mucho antes por simple temor, la seguridad era estricta en todo el Castillo Edo, y de no serlo le resultaría de lo más extraño. Antes creía que los guardias de las afueras podrían delatarlo, acusarlo con su padre por un posible escape. No pudo alegrarse más cuando una mañana cruzó la puerta principal, abierta a esa hora por una cuestión de reglas impuestas, pero sobre todo, abierta ante el sonido bullicioso de la cantidad numerosa de personas caminando sobre el suelo de piedra y a las sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas para Yuuri. Los guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta, lo miraron con una expresión tan indiferente que hasta lo ofendió._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Al final nada importó. Yuuri, cobarde ante las órdenes de su padre sobre nunca sentir deseos de salir, dio la vuelta luego de pedir disculpas y se adentró corriendo rápido hacia el Castillo, escapando de su oportunidad._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Una actitud comprensible, después de todo, para alguien que vivía en una prisión._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____No obstante, ese día se había determinado, esa misma noche saldría y desobedecería a Toshiya sin importar qué. Y quien sabe, tal vez encontraría inspiración para su habilidad con la poesía._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La tarde cayó lenta, y cuando Yuuri ingresó al enorme cuarto de reuniones, su padre se encontraba sentado en el centro leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos con suma concentración. El aroma a incienso abundaba por los al rededores._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Pese al silencio y tensión palpables, el hijo del daimyô tomó asiento sobre los mullidos almohadones acomodados justo frente al lugar de Toshiya. Finalmente el mayor se dignó a levantar su rostro y le dirigió a Yuuri una mirada preocupante, lo cual lo alarmó._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____No supo si fingía, pero una expresión como aquella no podría indicar buen augurio._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Dime, padre —habló primero Yuuri—. ¿Qué hago aquí?_ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri quiso largarse de allí cuanto antes. El ambiente lo agobió de pronto y temió por lo que Toshiya pudiera decirle. Su rostro contraído en emociones que no podía interpretar._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Iré al grano —exclamó grave el mayor, acomodando su yukata con un simple movimiento de dedos. Se aclaró la gargante antes de hablar—. Los rumores que llegan a mí, como has de saber, lentamente arruinan mi posición social._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri asintió automáticamente como si comprendiese._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—No vivo de rumores, hijo, también debes saberlo. Lo cierto es que cometí errores a lo largo de mis años como padre, y quizás uno de ellos fue apartarte de todos por temor a que te hirieran —Toshiya ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de su hijo y prosiguió. Yuuri no esperaba tales palabras, no a esas alturas—. Pero en mi afán por protegerte he ocasionado que las malas lenguas escupan su veneno, y éste caiga sobre mí—los ojos del mayor se volvieron aún más serios—. Y también sobre ti._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Hubo un largo silencio luego, y el menor tragó saliva, sintiendo su lengua seca._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Padre, no comprendo. —temió irritar a su padre con sus osadas palabras._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Toshiya sin embargo suspiró, asintiendo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Tu única experiencia es la de recorrer los jardines de nuestro Castillo. —Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, seguía sin entender—. Necesitas conocer el mundo exterior, y aquí no puedes lograrlo, hijo mío._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Acaso su padre podía referirse a lo que por tanto tiempo deseó pedir y por miedo no se atrevió?_ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Bueno, se ha vuelto complicado en los últimos años el buscar algo con lo que entretenerme. —Yuuri apenas sonrió._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Uno normalmente agradecería el no poseer un peso como lo es un cargo social, como el que tú no tienes. —la mirada de Toshiya era indescifrable, pero Yuuri se apresuró a corregir su error._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—No, por supuesto. Y agradezco el que seas tú el que pueda enseñarme sobre eso...- —Toshiya lo interrumpió._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Debes ganarte el respeto de nuestro pueblo, y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas esta noche? Podremos distendernos, yo de tanto trabajo y tú conociendo lo que por tanto tiempo te ha rodeado y por puro egoísmo prohibí._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____El menor no podía creer lo desvergonzado que su padre podía ser. Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad ofrecida directamente del responsable que lo había aislado por tanto tiempo. Sería iluso de su parte si no aceptaba._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Por supuesto que sí, padre. ¿Qué tienes pensado? Si no es una molestia para ti deseo saberlo. —Yuuri mantuvo su sonrisa compasiva y lastimosa hasta que el hombre por fin respondió, tan autoritario y orgulloso como su postura erguida indicaba._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Iremos a conseguir una mujer para ti._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La sonrisa de Yuuri entonces se desvaneció._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

_____"Distrito de Luces rojas" ___ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Era el nombre excéntrico cual brebaje lujurioso del lugar al que su padre lo llevaba en esos instantes. Yuuri podía no tener experiencia con el mundo de afuera, pero no era ingenuo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender qué iría a hacer en aquella zona, en donde los hombres se perdían entre hombres y mujeres que ofrecían servicios sexuales._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____A Yuuri no le interesaban esa clase de servicios. Su padre creía, tal vez, en una inocencia perdida que su hijo ya no tenía desde hacía años. O confundía la inexperiencia con otros conceptos por completo diferentes._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____La peor parte era que Toshiya era consciente del nulo apetito sexual por prostitutas que Yuuri tenía. Toshiya era ambicioso, prejuicioso y vivía de los rumores ajenos que podrían difamarlo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____No le importaba realmente lo que su hijo podría desear. Sólo había una reputación social que cuidar._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Sonriendo con soberbia, el mayor caminaba unos pasos más adelante que Yuuri, quien intentaba ignorar las miradas curiosas de ver al daimyô en las propias calles de _Edo _._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri pudo avistar en la lejanía las luces rojas del Distrito de _Yoshiwara _através de un puente que dividía el mundo real y el mundo de los placeres. El camino se aglomeraba gradualmente a medida que se aproximaban y una cantidad incierta de hombres ingresaban por la puerta principal, mientras que grupos de mujeres querían pasar desapercibidas entre la multitud y eran detenidas por oficiales sostieniendo una vara de metal._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Desagradable —la voz de su padre captó su atención, obligándose a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. Toshiya estaba ensimismado con la vista de mujeres empujándose unas a otras que no advirtió este atrevimiento—. Mujeres queriendo pagar por mujeres. Aberrante._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri quiso reírse, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Su padre tal vez era ciego o un completo hipócrita, ya que si un hombre ofrecía sumas abismales por prostitutas entonces era todo una hazaña._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Toshiya cambió drásticamente su expresión de desagrado. Cuando Yuuri cambió su vista de dirección se topó con un anciano amigo de su padre, uno de los tantos samurai retirados que cada cierto tiempo Toshiya visitaba, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia ellos._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Toshiya-san, buenas noches —una vez a una cercanía prudente, el mencionado sonrió con aparente felicidad y saludó al anciano con una reverencia._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Buenas noches, Fujiwara-san._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—¿Tu hijo? —cuestionó sonriente, fijándose en Yuuri, el cual también bajó su cabeza en señal de saludo._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Si —dijo nada más Toshiya—. Ahora mismo estamos yendo en busca de una mujer._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—Oh —el canoso anciano no despegó su mirada sobre Yuuri, luego se centró en Toshiya—. Pero no querrán perder su tiempo allí, regreso de las zonas de _Casas de té _._ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Por una fracción de segundo Toshiya mostró sorpresa._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—¿Sigue allí? —preguntó de pronto. El anciano negó con la cabeza, encogiendo sus hombros._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____—No lo sé, deberías apresurarte._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Con un ridículo misticismo el anciano palmó un par de veces el hombro de Toshiya, y le dirigió una última sonrisa a Yuuri antes de continuar con su camino sin pronunciar alguna palabra más._ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______ _ _ _

__

____

__

____Yuuri viró hacia el extraño anciano, para luego volver la vista hacia su padre, extrañamente absorto con los ojos puestos en algún punto más allá del Distrito Rojo. Si de algo podía estar convencido, la atención de Toshiya ya no estaba puesta en aquellas luces carmesí, sino en algo mucho más interesante que Yuuri, para su fortuna, aún ignoraba.____

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Hōkan \- 幇間 - Nombre formal por el cual los hombres geisha eran llamados antiguamente. Como las geishas actuales, tenían la función de entretener fiestas y reuniones de las personas que los contrataban.
> 
> [2]Kosode \- Es una pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombre y mujeres. Se la usa tanto como ropa interior como por sobre otras ropas.
> 
> [3]Haikū \- 俳句 - Es un poema breve inspirado en la emoción del momento. Uno de los poetas más famosos del periodo Edo fue Matsuo Bashō.


	2. II. Hōkan 幇間 - Íntimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki, hijo de un _daimyō_ cuyo poder abismal le brinda economía y comodidades ostentosas, se ve embelesado cuando conoce a un joven habilidoso en el arte del entretenimiento y placer, seduciéndolo con el fascinante y enigmático mundo al que pertenece y del que aparenta no haber retorno.
> 
> Yuuri descubrirá, a partir de su inexperiencia, que el _'Mundo flotante'_ al que fue empujado no sólo se trata de kimonos, retratos y danzas sugestivas. Y que el joven de particulares ojos azules por el cual se vio interesado esconde mucho más que una personalidad fría y distante.

Un crisantemo blanco  
Lo admiro: ni una brizna de polvo.

Matsuo Bashô

###### II. Hōkan 幇間 - Íntimo

Una reservación era lo único que se requería para conseguir cierta cantidad de tiempo con un hōkan. Ésta fue la información que se grabó en su memoria cuando con su padre caminaron más allá del Distrito de "Luces rojas" para adentrarse a una sencilla Casa de té.

Al tiempo que Toshiya se reunía con un hombre mayor en una habitación aparte, Yuuri se cuestionaba en el vestíbulo qué era exactamente lo que llevó a su padre a cambiar de opinión de manera tan drástica como para decidir de un instante a otro que una Casa de té era mejor opción que el barrio de placer. 

No tenía objeciones, claro está. Prefería perder el tiempo en cualquier otro lugar antes que considerar elegir una mujer entre filas de prostitutas obligadas a permanecer en una prisión. 

Pese a la confusión y nulo entendimiento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la curiosidad fue en aumento cuando sus oídos captaron una serie de risas juvilosas al fondo de un pasillo; al parecer los sonidos provenían de una habitación especial. Por un segundo creyó que su padre no se había arrepentido y en verdad lo había llevado a una Casa de placer, pero su ignorancia se vio disipada en el instante en que Toshiya apareció frente a él con una sonrisa que lo desconcertó por el entusiasmo de ésta. 

—Ven Yuuri, he conseguido una habitación. —anunció tan enérgico que incluso temió por lo que podría llegar a encontrar detrás del pasillo por el que era conducido, casi empujado a rastras. 

Eran acompañados por el hombre con el que su padre se había reunido. Caminaron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una habitación, misma que fue deslizada por el hombre desconocido. 

Las expectativas de un ansioso Yuuri se acrecentaron ante la actitud misteriosa de los hombres. El silencio no lo incomodaba, pero un nerviosismo se hizo presente en cuanto ingresaron al cuarto.

Una habitación solitaria, lo suficientemente espaciosa para seis personas, organizada con una pequeña mesa baja en el centro y asientos al rededor de ella. Al frente, un escenario listo para utilizarse en cuanto un artista hiciera presencia. 

—Tomen asiento, por favor. En unos minutos serán atendidos. —la voz del tercer hombre molestó los oídos de Yuuri. 

La puerta se cerró con fuerza cuando Toshiya y Yuuri ingresaron al cuarto. Dudó unos segundos antes de tomar asiento e imitar a su padre, quien se acomodó con evidente experiencia sobre los mullidos almohadones. 

Se preguntó cuántas veces habría asistido a aquel lugar. 

Inciensos apagados decoraban un altar en un rincón de la habitación, y con éste simple detalle advirtió la impaciencia de su padre, notando el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el kotatsu[1] y con la vista clavada en las resinas, como si estas indicaran algún acontecimiento importante. Yuuri entonces se inquietó más, deseoso por saber que sucedería a continuación. 

Nunca había presenciado tal cambio en su padre, tal estado era inverosímil. Y ya era momento de comprender por qué tanto misticismo. 

Una vez más el sonido de la puerta deslizándose captó su atención; el aire de sus pulmones se le escapó en un abrupto e inevitable jadeo, su rostro, tan tenso como le fue posible, intentó disfrazar la máscara de asombro cuando la persona por la que perdió toda concentración se presentó en la sala. 

Un suave caminar fue todo lo que bastó para que Yuuri se perdiera por completo. Pero, por supuesto, él no fue consciente hasta mucho tiempo después. 

Un muchacho tomó lugar frente a ellos, en el centro del salón. Sus cabellos, extraña pero preciosamente plateados, recorrían su espalda baja cual cascada incontenible hasta caer por debajo de la cintura, mientras que la palidez de su piel hacía un perfecto contraste con el increíble celeste de sus ojos y con el simple kimono de colores insípidos que parecían no hacerle justicia a su divina apariencia. Divina, porque estaba convencido de que ningún dios al que le hubiera rezado podría compararse con el aspecto de la pequeña persona de gesto dulce y rozagante sonrisa. 

Superaba los límites de toda belleza que Yuuri hubiera conocido antes. 

—Buenas noches. —su tono de voz encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia, suave y armoniosa. Luego de una reverencia sus cabellos lo acompañaron hasta caer por delante de su pecho. 

Los labios de Yuuri se entreabrieron para devolver el saludo, cuando su padre se adelantó. 

—Aizu —Toshiya caminó en pos de anticiparse a su hijo, dejándolo atrás—. ¿Cómo has estado? 

Tal vez a Yuuri no le habría enfadado su actitud si se hubiera dignado a disimular el interés tan obvio por aquel niño. 

Abrió escandalizado los ojos. 

Memorizó la escena frente a él. Su padre acercándose al hōkan para tomar una de sus manos y acariciarle los nudillos con impaciencia, con un desagradable deseo que no pudo ignorar: exceso de contacto fisico. El _hōkan_ respondiendo con una sonrisa como si se viera encantado con el atrevimiento que un cliente estaba tomando, para luego dehacerse del agarre con una tierna disculpa y extender su brazo, indicándole que tomaran juntos asiento. 

Yuuri afiló la vista otra vez. 

Aquel hōkan poseía una estatura tan baja como la de un niño que debía estar en un hogar rodeado de sus padres.

—Disculpa, olvidé presentarte a mi hijo —la voz de su padre vibró dentro de la habitación, y Yuuri le dirigió una fría y dura mirada, una que Toshiya optó por ignorar por el momento—. Yuuri, él es Aizu.

Volvió la vista hacia el niño. Un niño. Su estatura era toda la prueba fehaciente que lo confirmaba; la cabeza llegaba a la altura de su propio pecho, a diferencia del rostro tan poco aniñado pese a la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios y a los brillantes peculiares ojos celestes. 

Tan precioso. 

—Es un placer, Yuuri. —habló el muchacho, reverenciándose por segunda vez. 

Y él no respondía, se encontraba absorto ante la imagen. La de un menor por el cual su padre se veía tan encantado y como jamás lo había visto siquisiera por su propia madre. 

—¿Yuuri? —Toshiya insistió con una risa seca. De pronto, odiosa para los oídos de su hijo. 

El hijo del daimyō lo observó por dos segundos más: era un niño. Viró entonces hacia Toshiya, estúpido y sonriente, inconsciente, privilegiado. Lo odió.

Su padre entonces tomó la forma de un demonio. Oscuro y malvado. 

—El placer es mío. —respondió por fin para la tranquilidad de todos.

La mirada de Yuuri no volvería a ser la misma cuando volviera a posarla sobre el muchacho de nombre Aizu. Sabía, de alguna u otra forma, que no podría ignorarlo durante la cita porque de no hacerlo y de entregarle toda su atención cabía la posibilidad de que, una vez finalizado el tiempo, se viera tal como su padre. 

Tomaron asiento al rededor de la mesa baja, Yuuri y Toshiya enfrentados, mientras que el hōkan se veía en la necesidad de estar de pie sirviendo sake cuando fuera necesario.

Yuuri no pasaba desapercibido los ligeros toques que el hōkan le daba a sus dedos en cuanto se acercaba con la excusa de servirle más alcohol a su vaso. Era sorpresivamente placentera la sensación de los dedos menores acariciando sus nudillos, o el largo de los mismos deslizándose tras la punta de sus codos sólo para alejarse de inmediato. 

A diferencia de la actitud que mostraba con su padre, tan reticente pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Como si una energía de rechazo y atención desesperadas los rodeara a ambos. Era incómodo cuando Aizu compartía miradas cargadas de complicidad, y Toshiya las devolvía con una sonrisa pronunciada y desvergonzada. Como si quisieran ser descubiertos de algo que sólo ellos conocían uno del otro. 

Sabía, Yuuri, que las palabras soltadas por su padre no eran lanzadas porque sí, sino que traían unas razones detrás. Unas que Toshiya se empeñaba en abandonar en el aire para que Yuuri intentara descifrarlas, o al menos atraparlas en un intento por comprender por qué demonios su padre se encontraba pidiendo por la atención de un niño. 

Un niño con un aura tan sexual que a Yuuri comenzaba a asfixiarlo, y por ello no se atrevía a mirarlo directo a los ojos. 

Excepto cuando el hōkan se posicionó detrás de él, apoyando sus diminutas manos sobre sus hombros. 

Por un segundo Yuuri miró a Toshiya, y lo increíble de su rostro casi que lo conmocionó. Los ojos adultos se abrieron sorprendidos, y su expresión era la de alguien incrédulo con su vaso de sake a medio camino. Ambos inmóviles en sus lugares. 

Quiso preguntar, o alejarlo, pero las manos del menor fueron más rápidas y comenzaron un repentino y suave masaje. Yuuri sintió un espasmo recorrer su anatomía, confundiendolo con cosquillas. No acostumbraba a recibir masajes.

—Disculpa. —su voz salió extraña cuando se giró e interceptó al chico de cabellos plata. Un error. Se topó con los ojos celestes irradiando con alguna clase de expectativa, y la sonrisa que los labios mostraron fueron todo lo que Yuuri necesitó para sonrojarse y hundirse en el rostro del hōkan. 

—Oh, Yuuri —no pudo más. Oir su nombre arrastrarse através de la voz del muchacho lo dejó anonadado, el acercamiento de los labios contrarios sobre su oreja no hizo más que estremecerlo—. ¿Es una molestia para ti esta clase de contacto? Me disculpo si es así.

El hijo del daimyō carraspeó con un claro nerviosismo y una inseguridad que terminó por irritarlo. Arqueó su postura, sintiendo los dedos del hōkan adentrarse profundo hacia la curvatura de los huesos en su espalda. No sabía cómo proseguir, mucho menos cuando su padre le enviaba miradas envueltas de advertencia y posesividad. 

—No —tartamudeó Yuuri—. No es una molestia, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. —hizo el intento de sonreír, cuando Aizu dejó caer un suspiro sobre su mejilla. Aún se mantenía demasiado cerca, y estaba haciendo lo posible para que su cuerpo no reaccionara. 

Una parte de él se molestó consigo mismo por responder de aquella forma ante el toque de un muchacho tan joven; otra parte sólo quería dejarse llevar ante la curiosidad y nuevas sensaciones. 

Por fin Toshiya rompió el aire tenso que él mismo había provocado. Su actitud odiosa no lo abandonó, sino que la intensificó a tal punto que enfureció a Yuuri. 

—Mi hijo no requiere de tus habilidosas manos, Aizu. Él no conoce precisamente de estrés. 

Las manos de Aizu no se detuvieron, viajando por la espalda baja del mayor y ascendiendo sólo para volver a empezar. Yuuri comenzó a removerse en su asiento, rezando porque el muchacho se alejara de una vez por todas, puesto que aquel masaje parecía más bien un masaje erótico. La situación se tornaba extraña. 

El hōkan entonces dejó que los presentes oyeran un sonido gratificante para sus oídos; su risa haciendo eco en la habitación. 

—Oh, vamos, Toshiya-san. Todos cargamos con algo de estrés, ¿no es cierto, Yuuri? —Aizu se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido sin abandonar el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri, segundos en los que Yuuri agradeció a sus dioses y los maldijo cuando, nuevamente, el chico se aproximó y suspiró sobre su oído. 

Sin duda, lo estaba haciendo apropósito. 

No respondió, concentrándose en que el bulto en sus ropas fuera escondido. No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creer que un joven como aquel estuviera causándole una erección en un lugar como aquel. Era insólito. 

—Dudo que Yuuri conozca el estrés, ha estado encerrado por tanto tiempo que es difícil creer que esté aquí. —aquello fue escupido con sorna, con tanta malicia que Yuuri quiso defenderse, cuestionar de quién era la maldita culpa de su aislamiento, pero cuando los dedos de Aizu recorrieron un camino al rededor de sus hombros y brazos, como si buscara envolverlo en un abrazo, tragó su veneno y contuvo toda palabrería con bastante dificultad. 

El rostro de Toshiya se endurecía con cada roce que el hōkan generaba en el cuerpo de Yuuri. Era como si Toshiya y Aizu estuvieran batallando entre ellos en busca de algún morboso premio. Y Yuuri se sentía confundido, cómplice de una inverosímil situación. 

—Eso significa que tiene tiempo para divagar, ¿verdad? —había soltado el menor con una sonrisa aflorando de sus labios, una acción que Yuuri llegó a avistar cuando se giró y el rostro del chico estuvo pegado al suyo. 

Aizu y Yuuri conectaron sus ojos por dos segundos, los segundos más eternos que Yuuri hubiera deseado no contar nunca en el instante en que los labios del menor le sonrieron con cierta diversión y el cielo en su mirada se tornó oscuro. 

—Escribo poemas —se golpeó mentalmente, viendo los pequeños labios enmarcar su sonrisa para no soltar una carcajada. El comentario había sido de lo más improvisto—. Es decir, no divago, escribo poemas. Haikū. 

No supo de dónde encontró el valor para contarle algo tan privado con la presencia de su padre allí, mas no le importó y centró su atención en los gestos ligeramente sorprendidos del chico. 

—Que interesante —Aizu se resguardó en una apresurada máscara de nuevas sonrisas. Silencioso, se puso de pie y abandonó el contacto con Yuuri para caminar hacia el centro del salón—. Puesto que me has confiado tal secreto, yo te mostraré una brizna de lo que sé hacer. 

Lo siguiente que apreció, supo que en su mente había sucedido en imágenes superpuestas y colores inexplicablemente brillantes. No existía una razón por la cual Toshiya no hubiera presentado una queja tras las palabras del cautivante hōkan. Por supuesto, no se negaría a un espectáculo. 

El baile artístico que presentó en agraciados movimientos fue mucho más de lo que Yuuri hubiera visto alguna vez en teatros Kabuki[2] acompañado de guardias. Tanto padre como hijo contemplaron sin perder detalle de los pequeños pies descalzos y escondidos bajo la tela del kimono, de los brazos estirados hacia el techo en busca de una altura que físicamente no conseguiría; pero Yuuri lo interpretó como si la danza buscara transmitir un mensaje menos literal. 

Uno que hablaba un lenguaje que sólo Aizu conocía. 

Sus muñecas se doblaron al ritmo de las afiladas cuerdas del shamisen, sus largos dedos se cerraron y abrieron en movimiento duros y tortuosos. Su cuerpo doblándose al son de la música instrumental mientras caía de forma dramática al suelo. Dándole fin al mágico baile. 

Yuuri tenía un basto conocimiento del haikū, pero poco conocía de bailes Kabuki o historias en relación al teatro. Sintió que se perdía de algún cuento o de una historia que el hōkan plasmó en cada paso de su baile. 

Una angustia agonizante lo avasalló antes de percatarse de que su padre aplaudía con firmeza, cortando con el extraño ambiente. No transcurrieron los suficientes segundos cuando decidió imitarlo, aún absorto por tal demostración. 

Los cabellos de Aizu se acomodaron sobre sus hombros al elevar la vista, curiosa, buscando un vestigio de reacciones en sus clientes que aparentemente no logró hayar. Sus párpados subiendo y bajando tan veloces e imperceptibles, pero que enseñaron a Yuuri un sorpresivo disgusto, tan distinto a la convicción y determinación abrazadoras con las que había teñido su baile. 

El joven regresó a su lugar entre medio de Toshiya y Yuuri, a la espera de un comentario que con seguridad sería dicho.

—Tan encantador como de costumbre, Aizu. —halagó el hombre mayor con voz áspera, regocijándose dentro de sus desagradables fantasías y sin disimular el semblante de su rostro. 

El hōkan curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, asintiendo. 

—Se lo agradezco. 

La noche transcurrió entre chistes, miradas y alcohol. Yuuri bebió demás y, cuando se dio cuenta de que las paredes tambaleaban a su alrededor, el hōkan de cabellos plateados se puso de pie, señalando con su mano los inciensos a punto de apagarse. Toshiya entonces también se levantó de su asiento sin mirar a su hijo, se aproximó al menor y lo tomó de las manos con una fuerza que molestó a Yuuri. Aizu se veía forzado, rígido ante el contacto mayor. 

—Espero volver a verte muy pronto, Aizu. 

El aire podía ser cortado fácilmente con una katana. Y los ojos del artístico chico destilaban rechazo, subiendo y bajando la mirada desde las manos entrelazadas hacia los ojos cansados y desesperados de Toshiya. 

—Estaré esperándolo, Toshiya-san —de repente, las manos se habían soltado y una reverencia era dirigida hacia Yuuri ahora, quien a duras penas pudo imitar el gesto debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo—. Un placer conocerte también, Yuuri. 

El chico de gafas asintió, embobado con la sonrisa dulce que el hōkan le dedicaba a él. Y no a su padre. Quiso corresponderle pero la imagen mental de Toshiya mirándolo amenazante lo detuvo.

La presencia de su padre, en efecto, había ocasionado un ambiente agobiante en el banquete. Nada había sido dicho en palabras claras, sin embargo, Toshiya marcó territorio de una manera demasiado evidente. 

Hasta que el hōkan no se retiró del cuarto, Yuuri sintió su mandíbula tensionada por la extraña situación. No fue hasta que salieron de la Casa de té y caminaron en un sepulcral silencio que se atrevió a preguntar. 

—Padre —llamó en un débil tartamudeo. El hombre giró, dispuesto a responder la obviedad con la que su hijo le vendría a continuación. Caminaban por calles dd tierra poco transitadas a esa hora de la noche—. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿exactamente a qué lugar fuimos? ¿Y, quién era aquel niñ-? 

—No, Yuuri —una corrección, implícita pero firme y tan clara como el agua, se deslizó de los labios del mayor. Yuuri mordió su lengua. La negación era una característica de su padre—. Una Casa de té es lo que es; en ella encuentras entretenimiento, uno diferente al que pueden ofrecer en una Casa de placer. Como habrás visto —carraspeó—, Aizu, es a lo que se llama un hombre de las artes. Hay más como él, pero como también habrás podido comprobar, es a él a quien suelo pedir. 

—¿Pedir? 

Toshiya asintió. Su ojos parecían exhaustos. 

—Como te dije, puedes encontrar más como él en las zonas de Casas de té —explicó—, pero nunca han sido de mi interés personal. Sólo Aizu. 

—¿Sólo él? —Yuuri se encontró de repente muy interesado, y el mayor por fin giró para encontrarse con unos ojos negros demasiado curiosos. 

—Él conoce la habilidad de las palabras. Un manipulador del arte en toda su expresión, es lo que es. —dijo. 

Manipulador. No tenía en claro lo que el concepto de esa palabra significaba. Al contrario de lo que su padre decía, Aizu derrochaba arte y belleza por donde se lo observara, pero no manipulación. 

—Todo en él grita por atención. —un suspiro fue soltado por los labios del hombre mayor, sin apartar la mirada de sobre su hijo.

—¿Aizu te genera todo esto? —Yuuri bajó la voz por alguna razón, quedándose en un susurro. 

—El único. 

Por el momento ignoraría el tono de suplicio de su padre. Tal vez más tarde querría comprender el por qué. 

—¿Sabes cuándo surge el problema mayor, hijo? —Yuuri volteó, y los ojos de su padre se tornaron tan oscuros como la noche que los envolvía. No pudo respirar—. Cuando el hōkan que tanto te agrada comienza a ser el favorito de otro. 

Un poco de saliva fue lo único que se deslizó por su garganta. La mirada de Toshiya lo habría asesinado en el preciso instante en que se clavó en él. 

—Suelo venir con algunos samurais y, por fortuna, conocen de mi gusto por Aizu. Ellos se disputan a otro muchacho que, por supuesto, es de mi nulo interés, pero ya sabes, si de repente decidieran poner sólo un poco de su atención en mi hōkan... —silencio, luego, una sonrisa divertida y rugosa. 

Yuuri frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, de pronto se sintió furioso por la forma en que su padre hablaba del niño. 

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera tu prostituta. —soltó, casi escupió en el rostro del mayor. 

Toshiya soltó una carcajada limpia y corta. 

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Los sentidos de Yuuri se congelaron por unos segundos, sin ser realmente consciente de las palabras del hombre. La amenaza, palpable, irradiaba de sus ojos. 

—No pierdas de vista el camino que estoy preparando para ti, hijo, ten en mente eso. —dijo, manso como un cordero.

—No comprendo que estás tratando de decirme. 

—Aléjate de Aizu, Yuuri. 

Se miraron por varios segundos en silencio, luego tan sólo siguieron el camino hacia el castillo, dónde cada uno continuaría su propio camino; Toshiya tal vez se iría a dormir, era tarde y la luna ya estaba en lo alto, lo que indicaba que los empleados y samurais ya se habrían retirado a sus hogares; mientras, Yuuri, caminaba en dirección a su habitación, un espacio en el cual apenas ingresó se sintió fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera allí. Porque su mente no se encontraba dentro del castillo imperial, sino en donde el hōkan de cabellos plateados estaba. 

El miedo y la confusión se apoderaron de él. Con suerte, si escapaba de la residencia y los guardias no lo delataban, podría llegar sin problemas a la zona de Casas de té. De lo contrario, su padre reforzaría la protección de la fosa y su oportunidad de escapar se vería arruinada. 

Se cambió de ropas y tomó una daga de su armario con rapidez, bajando las eternas escaleras del Castillo. Se vio frente a la negra noche, cruzando los interminables cuarteles y escapando como pudo de los puestos de defensa entre los matorrales de las hectáreas de jardín. 

Parecía complicado. La idea de que algún guardia lo descubriera no era descabellada hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a la enormidad de la entrada, y los hombres que se suponía debían cuidar la vida de su daimyô dormían contra la amurallada pared despreocupados de todo posible peligro. 

Yuuri sudaba por la adrenalina, pero de pronto quiso reír ante la imagen. 

No se permitió un segundo de relajación y se alejó corriendo del castillo, no había tiempo que perder. Por fin, la presión en todo su cuerpo aminoraba un poco, y tuvo que sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía, advirtió así que la sensación que se albergaba en su pecho era algo parecido a la felicidad. Corrió a toda velocidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

La libertad parecía estar a su alcance, al menos por esa noche. 

Cuando se topó con algunos transeúntes supo que se acercaba a la zona de la capital. Las lámparas encandilaban las calles y los puestos de comida, el aroma a carne y pescado frito inundó su nariz y por un momento pensó en detenerse para comer algo, puesto que el salmón en la Casa de té no había sido suficiente; sin embargo cayó en cuenta de que no había traído consigo suficiente dinero y, decepcionado, continuó su camino entre llamativos bares y restaurantes. 

La noche era diferente en Edo. Las voces bullían de todas partes, y todo parecía brillar y esclarecerse frente a Yuuri. Como si la noche lo llamara desde alguna parte y lo atrajera hacia sí.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el suelo de tierra se había transformado en uno de lujosa piedra, supo entonces que había ingresado a la zona de Casas de té, y la poca cantidad de personas rodeadas de un cálido y agradable ambiente no era sólo una casualidad. 

Pero debió habérselo imaginado. Por dios, en ocasiones se sorprendía de lo iluso que era. La experiencia no lo era todo, pero de haberla tenido habría sabido que al llegar a la o-chaya[3] correspondiente Aizu ya no se encontraría allí. Eso había dicho el encargado que lo recibió en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa apenada. 

Cuando se giró para regresar con una furia corroyendo por dentro, el alivio y la confusión lo gobernaron de nuevo al oír la voz cansada del hombre anciano. 

—Puedes encontrarlo en el Distrito de placer. 

Una pregunta tras otra. Quiso hacerlas, mas no se atrevió porque ya había sobrepasado el límite de la vergüenza frente a un hombre que lo miraba con lástima. Por supuesto que alguien con experiencia no habría llegado como un inepto desesperado a una Casa de té. O eso creía. 

—Él trabaja allí. En la tercer Casa de la primer manzana. 

Yuuri tartamudeó antes de agradecer, y sólo atinó a asentir con nerviosismo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sus pasos fueron lo de un fantasma. No era consciente de sus movimientos y caminó un poco más, adentrándose entre las Casas de té para, finalmente, a cierta distancia encontrarse con un sin fin de luces carmesí tras de un puente que separaba el famoso barrio de Yoshiwara, con el mundo real. 

Aquellas luces que se grabaron tan bien en su memoria. 

"Dsitrito de luces rojas" anunciaban, perversos, los carteles del mismo color rojo por encima de la enorme entrada. 

Cruzar el puente no fue un problema, tampoco la entrada Tori repleta de gente. Cuando pudo hacerse un espacio y el resplandor de aquel lugar lo avasalló con su extraña magia, el rojo fue lo único que entró en su campo de visión. Rojo por doquier. 

El fuego envolviéndolo todo. 

Sus pies parecían desobeder a su mente, porque continuaron un camino que no supo exactamente porqué razón hizo, y sus manos se aferraron desesperadas a los barrotes de una Casa. De la tercer Casa, de la primer manzana.

Y allí lo vio. 

Ignorando a toda la clientela que entre suspiros intentaban llamar la atención de otras prostitutas, del otro lado el resto de mujeres parecían insípidas ante la belleza de Aizu, quien jugaba con sus cabellos, distraído de todo lo demás, y la vista perdida hacia el techo de la Casa, envuelto en prendas que le hacían una justicia digna a su aspecto: de un centelleante rojo fuego. 

Todo, cada detalle del niño, fue guardado en la memoria de un embelesado y ahora sonriente Yuuri. 

No supo si llamarlo por su nombre sería correcto, debido a que tenía entendido que las prostitutas utilizaban nombres artísticos para con sus clientes. Tampoco supo si el asombro repentino que ahora le obligaba a temblar las manos contra los barrotes era a causa de su descubrimiento. De la revelación de que Aizu se trataba de una verdadera prostituta. 

De pronto, como si una fuerza los llamara en silencio, los ojos celestes voltearon y se encontraron con los entusiasmados y confundidos ojos de Yuuri, quien trató de decir algo para que lo reconocieran, no obstante, el rostro de Aizu fue de un total y sorpresivo horror, tomándolo por completo desprevenido. Yuuri no supo cómo reaccionar, tampoco qué decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotatsu[1]: mesa tradicional de baja estatura.
> 
> Teatro Kabuki[2]: forma de teatro japonés tradicional, caracterizado por su drama y el uso extravagante y elaborado de maquillaje de sus actores.
> 
> O-chaya[3]: Casa de Té donde ocurrían los banquetes, también conocidos como ozashikis. Actualmente Geishas y Maikos concurren allí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a esta historia! Me tomé mi tiempo para decidir si comenzarla en ésta platarforma pero heme aquí. De ante mano agradezco a los que pasan a leerla.


End file.
